False Tomorrows
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Buffy tries to solve the series of murders on campus before it touches her friends. But is her new boyfriend a help or a hindrance?
1. Default Chapter

FALSE TOMORROWS

By D.M. Evans

Disclaimer - Mr. Whedon owns all except Ainsley. She's all mine and I don't make any money off of her either.

Rating - PG-13

Summary - Buffy tries to solve the series of murders on campus before it touches her friends. But is her new boyfriend a help or a hindrance?

Feedback - yes please, 

Spoilers - zip. Set S 4 of Buffy.

Author's Note # 1 - this was written for Specks for Fickledame's Buffy/Lindsey ficathon. (Requirements at the end of the story)

Author's Note #2 - Thanks to SJ for editing this and to Imzadi for her input.

__

__

When I consider life, _'t is all a cheat.  
Yet fool'd with hope, men favour the deceit;  
Trust on, and think to-morrow will repay.  
To-morrow 's falser than the former day_

_John Dryden - Aurengzebe. Act iv. Sc.1._

CHAPTER ONE

_August 1999_

"Can I borrow your notebook?"

Buffy and Willow turned, hearing someone addressing them breathlessly. A petite, almost elfin girl, with warm brown hair raced up to them. She pointed to Buffy's lab notebook for anatomy, a class Giles assured her would help her find weak spots on vampires.

"I missed Monday's class because there was a water pipe break in my dorm and I had to spend all day drying everything out," the girl babbled on, her accent screaming she was from anywhere but southern California.

"Oh, you so don't want my notebook." Buffy grimaced then patted Willow's shoulder. "She's the go-to girl in science."

Willow nodded. "I don't have to meet Oz for another hour, so if you can come with us now to the copy center, you're more than welcome to make a copy."

The girl sighed, her whole body relaxing. "Thank you."

Willow started for the copy center, cutting across the wooded quad. "I'm Willow, and this is Buffy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ainsley."

"Hi, Ainsley. So, you're not from here, are you?" Buffy hoped that didn't sound lame or judgmental. It was hard making new friends at college, at least for her because of the Slaying thing. She wanted friends, something normal and hoped not to chase anyone away three lines into a conversation.

Ainsley smiled sheepishly. "Pretty obvious, huh? This is my first semester."

"Ours, too," Willow said enthusiastically. "Don't you love it so far?"

Buffy eyed Willow, amused. They had only been in college a week. It was hard to form an opinion one way or the other but Willow was totally in love with the idea of just being in college.

"I'm excited." Ainsley brushed back her long hair. "You're from around here?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm from L.A. originally and Willow's a Sunnydale native. Where are you from?"

"Near Broken Arrow, Oklahoma." Ainsley hunched up shyly, as if expecting ridicule.

"Wow, you're a long way from home. That has to be a little scary." Willow looked very sympathetic for that normal kind of trauma. Buffy knew Willow had never actually experiences it, having lived in sunnydale her whole life. Buffy remembered how it felt moving to SUnnydale and it had been a tad frightening even before she knew about the Hellmouth.

Ainsley shrugged. "A little but I'm excited."

"How did you end up here?" Buffy wondered what would possess anyone not local to come to Sunnydale University. It was small and she couldn't imagine it was well known.

"That's a weird story. I have a full ride scholarship. One of my teachers entered me in the competition for it and I won but Wolfram and Hart would only pay for a pre-veterinary spot here at this university. I guess they have bought a spot in the program here. My family wasn't happy about me moving so far from home but it's the only way I could afford school that didn't involve me starting in community college and working."

"So you want to be a vet?" Buffy's mind churned over the name Wolfram and Hart. Hadn't Angel mentioned them the one and only time he had called her since he moved to L.A? It wasn't that he missed her - damn him - so much as he felt obliged to tell her that Cordelia of all people was working with him and he didn't want Buffy to hear it from someone else. She could have sworn she heard the name from him but she couldn't remember in what context. All she remembered was the sound of his voice and the words; 'Cordelia is working with me.'

"I love working with animals and I love science."

"I love science, too," Willow bubbled. "Only I'm more on the computer side of it."

"How about you, Buffy?" Ainsley's eyes fixed on her. "What's your major?"

"Um...undecided." Buffy grimaced, knowing she sounded as embarrassed as if she were admitting to being an idiot or having an advanced case of v.d.

Ainsley seemed to notice. "It's not so bad. They say most of us will change our majors at least twice."

Buffy shot a look at Willow for support. Buffy knew that there as little chance of her finishing a degree. Her selfish hope of someone taking her place as Slayer was lying in a coma in the Sunnydale convalescence home. Without Faith, Buffy was the only Slayer and the fact she was being allowed to go to school was a miracle in and of itself. "You seem pretty confident where your future is going."

Ainsley shrugged. "Grew up around farms. I love animals, especially horses. I want to be able to take care of them."

"Horses, aren't you afraid of them? They're so big." Willow shivered.

"Oh, no I love horses. I barrel race in the rodeo and I trick ride," Ainsley said as they entered the copy shop. "I used to have local businesses that sponsored me. It was the only way I could afford it. Rodeos and horses are expensive."

"That has to be cool," Buffy said to be polite. She hadn't ever seen either of those things and didn't know much about them but she glommed onto the word 'rodeo' and all sorts of silly pictures were in her mind.

"It's fun." Ainsley went into the copy shop and Willow surrendered her notebook.

"There's going to be a dorm party in our hall tomorrow night. Nothing says you can't come with us," Willow said, eyes bright at the prospect of making a new friend.

Ainsley's blue eyes glowed. "Really? Oh, thank you. I don't know anyone here yet. That would be fun."

"Well, you know us now," Willow said.

Buffy watched the girl perk up even more. Willow was really into it. She was out to wring the most out of their college experience, bound and determined to do it all before the first month was out.

Her warm, freshly copied papers in hand, Ainsley left them with the promise of seeing them at the dorm party.

"Well, she seemed nice," Willow said as they headed back across campus.

"Yeah. It has to be tough to leave everything you know behind and go halfway across the country." Buffy favored Willow with a guilty look. She knew Willow could have gone anywhere and she had squandered her future in order to stay with Buffy. Buffy had wanted to do what her mother wished for her, leave Sunnydale. She should have gone to an east coast school, far away from the Hellmouth but she felt duty bound to stay. More importantly, she wasn't about to leave her mom on the Hellmouth without her there to protect her. "I guess it could be liberating, too."

"Too liberating," Willow said. "A lot of kids drop out because they have too much freedom."

"You're gonna make someone a good mom someday, Willow." Buffy grinned.

"Ha, ha." Willow chucked Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy grinned more broadly, content that she had stayed behind with all her friends. This could be a good thing.

_September 1999_

Lindsey took a dislike to Sunnydale. It was small, maybe not as little a town as where he was from but smaller than he ever wanted to spend time in. His original home had ruined him for liking anything small and quiet.

He hadn't any plans of ever going to Sunnydale, Hellmouth or not. Wolfram and Hart followed the going-ons in the town, even before Angel became a blip on their radar. A Hellmouth warranted close observation. They had known about the two Slayers, a variety of demons and mages. Lindsey's involvement had been minor at best. He had started looking into it when it came to Wolfram and Hart's notice that Angel was keeping tabs on the place and the Slayer. They had been working on a way to use the Slayer against Angel. She was such an obvious Achilles heel.

As Lindsey did his research, he discovered one girl a week had been picked off by someone or something on the Sunnydale campus. Deaths in Sunnydale rarely warranted mention because they were so frequent. However, these had serial killer hallmarks instead of the usual vamp stuff. The words "Exodus 22:18" was written on the victims. He wondered if the Sunnydale police had twigged on yet that all of the victims belonged to the Sunnydale Pagan club and that the signature of the killer was the biblical passage that read 'You shall not suffer a sorceress to live.' Lindsey suspected the Slayer appeared to have picked up on it, not a surprise since she had a witch for a friend.

He got in touch with his contact in the Initiative. Lindsey didn't know much about them yet but the soldier was willing to sell out for a hefty fee. He didn't know yet what to make of the organization, only that if the government was into demon hunting, it was a bad thing for all involved.

The thing that caught Lindsey's attention, the thing forcing him to Sunnydale, was the full ride scholarship that Wolfram and Hart sponsored in Sunnydale. He hadn't been memoed about it and he was supposed to be kept appraised of all things going on in Sunnydale. Only Lilah's name was on the paperwork and after he did a little digging he saw why. It was his baby sister's name on the scholarship.

Lindsey said nothing about his discovery. He simply told Holland he was going to Sunnydale to check on the Slayer. He was given instructions to try and turn her to their side or, at the very least, set her against Angel. He'd certainly check into it but his private agenda came first, namely getting Ainsley the hell out of Sunnydale and away from Wolfram and Hart.

It didn't take long to locate Buffy on campus when he got there. He had to do that first just to satisfy his bosses. She was easy to spot. She had an air of someone older than her years. She wasn't beautiful but he saw the resemblance to Darla from the old pictures that Wolfram and Hart had in their Angel file; petite, blond, willowy, a hint of arrogance in her eyes. Lindsey knew some men had a type and stuck to it even without realizing it. He and Angel shared a type.

Buffy appealed to Lindsey. The little red head with her was adorable as well. Lindsey wondered if the short, odd-looking young man with the blue lightning bolts dyed into his hair knew just how lucky he was to have such a pretty girl on his arm.

Lindsey trailed them, easy to do with all the kids on campus. No one gave him a second look. He was surprised when they didn't go to Buffy's dorm but instead to the one he knew his sister was staying at. It didn't register that it might be Ainsley they were going to see until they knocked on the door and his sister opened it. They disappeared into Ainsley's room, leaving him standing stunned in the hallway. Lindsey didn't try to approach them. He needed to talk to Ainsley alone. He wanted to talk to Buffy, too, but this wasn't the time. He'd wait for a better chance.


	2. Chance Meetings

__CHAPTER TWO

Buffy fluffed her hair as she looked around the cookie-cutter college bar the Dingos had a gig in. Oz was on stage with Willow pressed right up against its lip swaying, watching him adoringly. Anya and Xander had been on the dance floor but Buffy didn't see them any more. Knowing their hormones, Buffy could guess where they might have gone.

She felt at loose ends. She was still reeling from the Parker debacle, humiliated by him and frustrated and heartbroken over Angel going to Los Angeles. Buffy wasn't sure she was ready to look at boys. However, she had noticed Riley in her psych classes. She thought he might like her but he was older. Okay, she knew that was a joke compared to Angel but Riley was a T.A. and they were supposed to be off limits. Something felt a little off in pursuing him. Still, he had a cute smile. At the moment it didn't matter that she thought Riley was cute. He wasn't here. She was alone, and, as happy as she was that her friends had someone to love, she was tad jealous.

"Hi. It's a little crowded in here. Mind if I sit down?" someone said at her shoulder.

Buffy glanced over into bright blue eyes. The young man wore an easy, pretty smile. She wasn't keen on sharing with a stranger, and, as much as she might want a man in her life, she didn't feel like being hit on just now. Her life would chew this man up and spit him out. He was also older than her. She could see that much. _The hell with it._ She indicated for him to sit. "It's always crowded."

"College bars always are." He sat at the table. "I'm Lindsey."

"Buffy." She raked her gaze over him, trying to place his face and decided he was a total stranger. She hadn't seen him on campus or in town. He could be a masters student or maybe even a professor. That would put a damper on any flirtation. "You're new in town?"

He nodded, his brown hair flipping into his eyes. "I'm down from L.A. My sister is going to Sunnydale University. I was going to surprise her but I forgot how busy college students can be. I have yet to hook up with her."

Buffy gauged his face. He seemed honest but she had reservations. She wished she knew why. Maybe it was the murders on campus. It had all the girls on edge. She wished she could get a handle on the killings. They seemed non-demonic in nature. Buffy didn't think this man had anything to do with it but she couldn't dismiss it. Buffy was all too aware of the crime stats at college thanks to Willow. Hadn't Ted Bundy been a handsome young lawyer-type when he was killing in Florida? "Maybe now's not the best time to be surprising anyone," Buffy said.

Lindsey drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm aware of the murders. That's half the reason I'm here. I just want to see for myself my sister's okay."

"So why surprise her?"

Lindsey shot her a sheepish look. "To be honest, I haven't been in touch with my family for a few years. I'm not sure she wants to see me. I know how bad that sounds."

Buffy dragged her hands through her hair, thinking, '_Is this guy is fishing for information on some girl or trying to put me off guard or is he serious?' _"I know what you mean. It's sort of like that with me and my dad." She clamped her lips shut, wondering why she had told this stranger that. Maybe because he was so open with her. He seemed non-threatening. Willow's warnings rang in her head but she pushed them out. She could take care of herself.

"Would you like another soda?" He pointed to her empty drink.

Buffy smiled, deciding to take a well-needed plunge. She was the Slayer. She could afford to throw caution to the wind just a little. A normal human wasn't much threat to her. "Actually, I'd like to dance."

Seeing his wide smile, Buffy felt her spirits lightening. His smile was utterly endearing. Angel, on his best day, couldn't smile like that. The vampire always looked goofy when he smiled, not that it wasn't endearing. Lindsey's hand when he took hers was warm and soft, something she wasn't used to. There were hints of callouses like maybe he had once been used to harder work than whatever he did now.

It felt good to let go and just have mindless fun. School was harder than she thought. She lost herself in the slaying, trying to forget Angel was gone. It hurt to see the subtle relief in her mom's eyes, in her friends', over Angel's departure. She need to have nights like this one. Lindsey could move well and wasn't afraid to fast dance, unlike Angel, Lindsey was good at it. She worked up a good sweat, enough to be squicked about it, by the time the Dingos took a break. Buffy went back to her table and settled in. Lindsey didn't sit.

"Want that drink now?" He grinned.

"That would be good." Buffy brushed a sweat-slicked lock out of her eyes. "Root beer, please."__

"I'll be right back."

Willow and Oz came to the table. Willow's smile spread ear to ear as the couple sat down. "Who's the cutie, Buffy?"

"His name is Lindsey." Buffy felt a similar smile blossoming on her own face.

"He's, um, a little older," Willow's eyes followed Lindsey's path.

Buffy sighed. "I know."

Several long moments clicked by before Oz offered with his usual lack of facial expression. "Not as old as Angel."

"Good point." Buffy's eyes canted up as Lindsey came back with two sodas.

He arched his eyebrow seeing her friends. "Here you go. Hello, I'm Lindsey. I like your sound." Lindsey offered Oz his hand.

The musician shook it. "Thank. Oz."

"I'm Willow," the red-head piped up with a cheery smile.

Lindsey shook her hand, too. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Looks like you two are having fun." Willow smiled shyly.

"A nice change of pace." Buffy looked over at Lindsey. "Things have been kinda tense."

"I understand," Lindsey replied. "I wasn't expecting to have much fun when I..." He trailed off, looking into the crowd.

Buffy followed his gaze to one of her new friends. Ainsley threaded the crowd towards Buffy's table. "Hey, Ainsley." When Ainsley paused, her eyes widening_,_ Buffy added. "What's wrong?"

Lindsey got up. "Ainsley."

The pixie-like girl's mouth worked wordlessly as she shook. Finally, she stammered out. "L-L-Lindsey. Oh, my god. Lindsey." Ainsley jumped on her brother, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"I'm so glad to see you, Ainsley." Lindsey kissed her cheek.

"It's been years." Ainsley abruptly stepped back. Her eyes narrowed "It's been years." The repeated statement went up in heat. She slapped him. "Why has it been years?"

Lindsey rubbed his cheek. "I'm not a good man sometimes."

"I'm guessing this is your sister," Buffy said wryly, watching the scene.

Lindsey nodded. "My kid sister."

"His forgotten sister." Ainsley had obviously moved into the aggravated arena.

Lindsey hunched up. "Sorry."

Ainsley shoved him. "Like a Christmas and birthday card once a year cuts it."

"Sorry," Lindsey repeated helplessly. "But I'm here now."

"One has to wonder why." Ainsley plunked down at the table, staring up at him defiantly.

"Because I just found out you were here. I had no idea you were in school on the west coast." Lindsey sat between Buffy and Ainsley.

"How did you find out?" Ainsley pursed her lips. "Did Dad give in and tell you?"

"Actually, I work for the company that gave you your scholarship, which I had nothing to do with in case you're wondering." Lindsey's face wrinkled. "Not even sure if it's a conflict of interest or not."

"Well, they haven't noticed so you keep your lawyerly nose out of it. Don't you lose me my scholarship." Ainsley poked him in the shoulder.

His lips quirked up. "I won't."

"You're a lawyer?" Buffy's mouth flopped open in total shock. Willow looked just as shocked. "I knew you were older than me but I didn't think you were that much older."

"You make me sound like I'm sixty." Lindsey's blue eyes reflected hurt.

"He's not all that old, Buffy," Ainsley said. "Lindsey skipped a couple of grades in high school then fast tracked law school."

"Okay, now I'm feeling not smart enough to be with either of you, lawyer and vet." Buffy pouted.

"Don't be silly," Ainsley said. "And I'm not a vet yet."

"I've no doubt you will be." Lindsey patted her hand.

"No kidding, she's all over that bio class of ours," Buffy said.

"Maybe you two want to be alone for the family thing," Oz said, looking rather embarrassed at being witness to the scene.

"Good point. Can we got back to your room, Ainsley? Or my hotel?" Lindsey asked.

"My room's good." Ainsley wore a wry grin. "My roommate never drags in before midnight."

"I remember roommates like that," Lindsey replied.

"You were the roommate like that," his sister shot back.

He smiled sheepishly then turned to Buffy. "I feel bad running out on our evening. Let me make it up to you. Dinner tomorrow, wherever you'd like to go."

Buffy grinned. "I'd like that. I'll meet you at Ainsley's tomorrow."

"I'll be there at seven." Lindsey got up and left with his sister.

"Buffy's got a date with a lawyer," Willow sing-songed.

"Hush." Buffy pushed her gently.

"He's cute though," Willow said.

"Nice smile." Buffy sighed, wondering just what she was getting into. Another man she couldn't take home to Mom. All Mom would see would be the older man. It's only a date she told herself. No sense tossing Mom into the mix yet. She and Lindsey hadn't really spoken yet, just danced together. All action, no talk. They could go to dinner and hate each other. Either way, the prospect of dinner was exciting.__


	3. New Beginnings

__CHAPTER THREE__

Lindsey sat on his sister's bed, looking around the room as Ainsley got a couple of little orange juice bottle out of the mini fridge. His eyes picked over her things. Obviously his parents weren't spending the money he sent them, at least not on his sister. His gaze caught on a series of books on her shelf that he hadn't been expecting and didn't want to see, Starhawk, Cunningham, and Adler. Since when had his sister been into witchcraft and did Wolfram and Hart know? The thought chilled him.

"Here you go." Ainsley handed him the orange juice. "Want some vodka with that?"

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you still seventeen?"

"Oh, lighten up." Ainsley took the bottle off her roomie's shelf.

Lindsey shrugged and held out his juice. "So, you like it here?"

"I miss home but I love my classes." Ainsley sat on the bed next to him. "I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."

Lindsey slugged back his screwdriver, letting the acidic drink burn its way down his throat. He hated seeing his sister's pain, knowing he was the cause. "Sorry, Ainsley. I really am. It was just better this way. I can't really explain it, but it just was."

"You broke all our hearts," she said, and he hung his head. "How is that better? Are you ashamed of us?"

_Yes, _he thought unfairly. _And it was safer for you all that I was. _ To keep his professional illusions, no one could know he had started life so poorly. "My job entails a bit of danger, Ainsley. I didn't want you to end up a target of a dissatisfied client." That much was true, he told himself. He didn't want a demon after his family. Moreover, he didn't want Wolfram and Hart after them.

"You're a lawyer, Lindsey." Ainsley's eyes gleamed with disbelief. "How dangerous can that be?"

"Sometimes I represent people who aren't very nice. People who are very capable of using my family against me. I didn't want that for you. I tried to take care of everyone the best I could. I sent money." He rested back against the wall her bed was tucked along.

"Dad gave it all to charity. You can save your money, Lindsey. He won't take a penny of it." Ainsley's eyes were hard then suddenly they sheened with tears. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you, all of you. That's one of the reasons I came here tonight," he said.

"You don't look happy," she said. "So, what are the other reasons you came here? Why are they making you unhappy?"

"Because I have something to ask you that you aren't going to like and it's harder to do than I thought it was."

Ainsley took his hand. "What's so bad?"

Lindsey took a deep breath then plunged in. "Ainsley, I want you to transfer out of Sunnydale. This is not a good school. It's not a good time. Have you seen the murder rate here? I don't feel safe with you here."

Ainsley's face screwed up as she crushed his hand. Hearing him grunt, she let go of him as if he were suddenly contagious. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you're asking me this." She punched his shoulder. "Lindsey, I have a full ride scholarship. I'm not going to get that just anywhere. How can you ask me to give it up?"

Lindsey ran a hand through his hair. It needed cut. He quickly found his argument; his fast thinking was one of the reasons Wolfram and Hart had hired him. "Because I don't want you to get hurt and you will here. Ask your new friends about how dangerous this place is. You have to have heard about the murdered girls. There's a serial killer loose on campus."

"I know and I'm careful. You don't have any faith in me." She got up and stalked around her room.

"I have all the faith in the world in you, Ainsley but this is my territory," he said gently. "I know this place and I know you don't belong here. I'll help you pay for college, any college you want to go to, any place but here."

"I'm not taking your money either, Linds." His sister folded her arms across her chest.

"You're not staying here. It's too dangerous. Do you realize that the killer is murdering people he thinks are witches? Do you think I don't see the books on your shelf?" He flung a hand at her book shelf. "If you're a member of the pagan club, quit now."

"I will not. Is that what you're really upset about? That I'm a witch now?"

"I could care less about that, Ainsley." Lindsey got to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You'd be surprised by what I know about that subject. I care that this guy has killed four members of that group already. How long before he gets to you?"

Ainsley's lips trembled and Lindsey realized that it hadn't sunk in to her all the implications of those girls' deaths.

"I love you, Ainsley and I'm not going to stand by and let you make yourself into a target." He kissed her cheek. "Does Dad know about this?"

Ainsley's eyes went wide and terrified. "No, and don't you dare tell him."

No, of course their father wouldn't know. Ainsley would want him to think she was the good Christian girl he had raised . Lindsey wanted his father to think of him as the same little boy he had once been instead of the man he had grown into. One phone call to Oklahoma and their dad would drive out and take his daughter home. "I won't but please, Ainsley, just consider what I'm saying. You don't want to take anything from Wolfram and Hart. Nothing good comes out of what they do."

"Lindsey you work for them." She wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. "Are you telling me you work for bad people?"

His lips thinned. "Yes, I do."

Ainsley stumbled back a step, not expecting that. "Then why work for them?"

"Because I'm under contract and I can't leave," he replied, not ready to tell his sister he had sold large chunks of his soul and humanity to his law firm.

"Break the contract. What's the worst they could do? Kill you?" Ainsley asked and he didn't answer. The look on his face told her everything. She crushed him to her in a fierce hug. "Oh my god. You're serious aren't you? How could you get into something like this?"

"I was young and naive, like you are now. I don't expect you to pack up this very moment, Ainsley," he said as much as he wished she would. "Just think about it, look at other schools. I will help you pay for it. I have more than enough money. I don't want you having anything to do with this town or Wolfram and Hart."

"You have me so scared," she whispered, trembling in his arms.

"You should be. Just think on it and that's all I'm going to say about it." He rubbed her back, leading her back to her bed. He sat down. "Tell me everything that's been happening with you. I want to know."

Ainsley smiled at him and sat down on her bed. As she talked, Lindsey listened, hoping she would take his warning to heart.

Buffy didn't realize she had missed going out to dinner with a man so much. Had she been back in Hemery the last time it happened or had she gone out to dinner in Sunnydale? Angel wasn't a going out to dinner guy. Pike hadn't been, either. Was it Ford or Tyler who last took her out. No, it was Owen or maybe Scott. She decided not to waste any time thinking about it.

Lindsey had taken her out to the best Italian restaurant in town. _Note to self, never go Italian on a first date again. Noodles and sauce equal mess and stress._ The meal had been fantastic despite the fears of dropping it all over her dress. Lindsey was the perfect gentleman. He was smart, sexy and funny but something felt a little off. Buffy feared they had nothing in common. She wanted stuff in common with him but she felt worlds behind him intellectually. She knew she wasn't a dummy but she had never applied herself. Lindsey was more Willow's type and she belonged with the Xander type. Okay, no, she didn't want to think about that either, no matter how dear a friend Xander was. Still, she and Angel had gotten on well and he was into the book stuff. She and Lindsey could probably do just fine.

She just didn't know where this was going. Obviously, Lindsey had a job to get back to in L.A. Was she ready for a long-distance relationship? If she were, she would have followed Angel there. _No, I wouldn't. The big coward ran away there to avoid me._ What was she even doing thinking about relationships? It was one date. She was being far too needy. What would Lindsey do if he found out she was the Slayer? It would destroy his nice, normal world or maybe he'd be like Owen and get hooked on the rush.

Still, he was so good to look at. She was turning into a lust bunny as Faith would say. _Nope, no thinking about Faith on your date._ The problem was, as Parker proved, she wasn't into meaningless sex. That didn't mean she couldn't daydream a little about Lindsey's butt if she wanted to.

"You're getting quiet," he said, as they strolled through the wooded campus quad.

"Just trying to imagine you riding bucking broncs in the rodeo," Buffy said. "Doesn't seem to fit your image."

Lindsey stopped, dragging Buffy to a halt. His eyes were big blue marbles. "I can't believe Ainsley told you that."

"She did. It was horses right, not bulls? I'd have to seriously question your mental state if you rode bulls." Buffy smiled.

Lindsey snorted. "It was horses. I was always too small for the bulls. We had a farm. I always broke the horses once I got big enough. Dad got people to sponsor me and Ainsley in the rodeo because we were good but it was an expensive hobby. Dad thought it would help make a man out of me."

"I would have thought it might break your man...um, forget I said that." She blushed.

He laughed. "On occasion, it most certainly did. I don't ride any more."

Buffy heard a sadness in his voice and decided to turn the conversation to something else. "Do you still play guitar?"

His lips quirked up. "My sister must have told you my life story."

"She's just happy to have you back in her life. She told me everything." Off his rather angry look, she added. "I know it's none of my business. We can leave it at none of my friends have happy, normal childhoods."

"Yes, let's do leave it there," he said tightly.

Buffy sucked in her bottom lip. She had already harpooned the evening. Was she that rusty at this? "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

He started walking again. "It's fine. It's a little refreshing to have someone know there's more to me than the corporate shell."

She nestled against him. "Do you like your work?"

"It's very exciting," he replied.

Buffy thought he didn't sound excited. He seemed guarded but she chalked it up to the big revelation about being poorer than dirt growing up. "I wish I knew what I wanted to be when I grow up," she said trying to sound light and cheery but all she could think was 'you aren't growing up and a Slayer is all you'll ever be.'

He smiled. "Toughest decision you'll ever make." Lindsey paused on the trail and pulled her close. His lips met hers soft, gentle, undemanding; more like a whisper of a kiss. "I've been wanting to do that since last night."

"Nice," she murmured.

His lips met hers more ardently this time. It had been a long time since she kissed a mouth that was warm and sweet. Parker didn't count. He didn't have half the talent Lindsey did. Lindsey broke the kiss, pull her against his side and started walking again. "I shouldn't pressure you like that. We barely know each other."

"It's okay," she assured him quickly. "I don't feel pressured. I know exactly how far I'm willing to let this evening go."

He smirked. "Self-assured. I like that."

Buffy smiled up at him then stumbled as her foot caught on something. "Darn root." She reached down to massage her twisted ankle.

"Bad lighting." Lindsey waved at the barely light tree line and walk way. " They should fix that before someone sues."

"Such a lawyer ans..." Buffy trailed off, seeing up close what she tripped over. "Not a root."

Lindsey looked down then knelt feeling for a pulse on the wrist of the fallen woman Buffy had nearly taken a header over. "She's gone."

"Throat's cut."

He stood and took her, gently pulling her away. Buffy stood firm. She knew he couldn't know how used she was to death. She wanted to protect him from having to see the girl's body, the horrible, gaping wound that went from ear to ear and the writing in blood on her forehead. "Exodus 22:18." "We need to call 911 and you don't need to see this."

Buffy wondered why there was a slight note of insincerity in his voice. Maybe it was just her being paranoid. "We can't leave until the police get here."

It took longer for the Sunnydale police to get there than she thought. She felt guilty that Lindsey had to see a corpse and knew he probably felt the same about her. She was more relieved than anything to see the girl up close instead of in purloined coroner's reports. There was no real demonic signs. The cut throat looked knife inflicted to her. Now if Buffy only knew what she was supposed to do with a human big bad.

Lindsey walked her to her dorm after the cops were finally done with the questioning only to find that he wasn't allowed in. Campus security had finally stepped up and no non-students were allowed in the dorm.

"Sorry," she said.

"No, I'm glad they're taking this measure," he said as his mobile phone rang. "McDonald here...uh huh, damn. All right. I'll get on the road right now." He put the phone away and stroked her cheek. "Sorry, Buffy, I have to go. A case of mine just went south. I hate leaving you like this, after what you saw."

"I'll be fine. My friends and family are here if I need someone. You have a job to do. I understand," she said and felt a tinge of regret at letting him go.

"Sorry. It had been such a good night too until..." he trailed off.

"I know."

He kissed her. "The next time I'm back in Sunnydale, I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that."

Buffy watched him go. She wanted to see him back more than she expected to. Pushing happy fluffy thoughts aside, she went to make a report to Giles.


	4. Tension

CHAPTER FOUR

Buffy had seen Lindsey three weekends running. Halloween was closing in, not to mention mid-terms. Things in her life were odd. There was still the flirtations from Riley to deal with and she couldn't help but return them just a little. Still, the time she spent with Lindsey was too much fun for her to consider other alternatives. He was so easy to talk to. She had told him more than she really intended to, enough that Giles' hair would curl if he knew.

Her biggest work-related regret was that she had gotten no closer to finding the killer and he had spread his web wider. Two magic shop keepers had been killed and one of their stores torched. Someone had been killed outside of Willie's. The bartender closed down for a two week vacation anywhere but here. She didn't know how to handle a non-demon killer and was puzzled how this person was hiding out from her. Of course, the killer didn't leave a trail of slime, glow in the dark or stink as a lot of demons were wont to do so she couldn't give Giles and the research machine much to go on.

Since she was done with classes and had a few hours before patrol, Buffy headed for her room to get some studying in. Willow was there with a huge smile on her face and behind her was a huge bouquet of flowers, purple carnations, orchids and white roses. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Aren't they so romantic?" Willow bubbled. "There's a note."

Buffy took it off the flowers. "They'll never be as beautiful as you. Call me, Lindsey."

"Awwww, so sweet. Angel never sent flowers." Willow's mouth clamped shut, realizing she had overstepped.

Buffy ignored her and flopped on the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi, Linds, I'm not calling in the middle of something, am I?...good. Thank you thank you thank you! They're beautiful...spend the weekend in L.A?" Buffy glanced over at Willow whose eyes danced. "I...no, it's not too soon. I want to...just I can't. This weekend I have to study for midterms and then there's Halloween. Can we do it after the holiday? I feel so bad....what? That's okay? Thank you. I love the flowers...no, I understand. You get to work. I've got studying to do. Love you."

Buffy bit her lip as she hung up. She had no idea why she had just blurted that out and she didn't know if she meant it but now it was out there. She wished she could reel it back.

She didn't have time to think about it. Someone knocked on the door and Willow let Ainsley in. She was lugging her text book and lab note book.

"Ready to burn up some brain cells?" Ainsley brandished the books. Her blue eyes widened seeing the huge bouquet. "Did my brother do that?"

"He did. He's so sweet," Willow said for Buffy. "Think when Oz gets here, it'll give him ideas?"

"You can always hope," Buffy said.

"He asked Buffy to stay a weekend with him." Willow bounced in her seat.

"Willow!" Buffy felt her face burn.

"Are you going to do it?" Ainsley sat down at the desk.

"Maybe...after the holidays. I don't know," Buffy said and watched Ainsley's face go serious.

"Just be careful, Buffy. My brother keeps secrets," Ainsley said in a way that made Buffy think they were deep dark secrets at that.

Willow exchanged a look with her. "We're used to men who do that."

They certainly were and Buffy didn't like it one bit.

Lindsey hung up his phone and swivelled around, having heard Lilah's heels clicking into his office. She never waited to be invited in. "Go away, Lilah."

"So, you're banging Angel's ex. If you're lucky, he'll kill you quick." She grinned broadly at that idea.

He scowled. "I'm not banging her, Lilah, as if it were your business. I've been assigned to keep an eye on the Slayer and get information and that's what I'm doing."

"And any rumpy-pumpy you get on the side is just gravy?" Lilah sat on the edge of his desk.

He bit back the urge to throttle her. "What exactly do you want, Lilah?"

"The world on a string? Never having to deal with you again?" Lilah tapped her nails on the desk. "I'll settle for the report on Mr. Hill."

Lindsey shuffled through the files on his desk and handed it to her. "Good bye."

Her fingers trailed over his hand. "You know about your sister, don't you?"

Lindsey looked up into her eyes. "What if I do?"

"Don't interfere, Lindsey." Lilah dug her nails into him.

"My sister is left alone, Lilah, or I'll come for you regardless of who actually hurts her." He smiled flatly, not flinching under her little attack.

She calmly took her hand away. "Ooo, such big talk from such a little man."

Lilah got up, patted him on the head and sauntered out. Lindsey thought for a moment about burying his letter opener in her back. He'd be lucky if she didn't let it leak to Angel what he was up to. He was getting a lot of good information from Buffy about what Slayers could do. She had accidently let it slip at first, and, when he told her he believed in all that kind of stuff, she was more open and honest. The problem was he was beginning to hate playing her. He knew he couldn't really afford to like her but he did. He was dancing barefoot over hot coals now.


	5. Busted

__CHAPTER FIVE

Buffy had called Lindsey after everything calmed down from the Fear demon, her belly so full of chocolate she felt like she was going to barf. Willow had been snoring softly in her bed when Buffy poured her heart out to Lindsey about how the demon had preyed on her fear of being alone, how horrible it made her feel.

He sent a car for her and whisked her to L.A. She wondered all the way there if she had done the right thing. She was going to a man's home for a few days. She had packed all her sexiest things with Willow's help after packing in the dark turned out to be a giant bust. She hadn't wanted Willow to wake up and stop her. To her surprise, Willow was almost more excited about this than she was.

Was she ready to have sex with Lindsey? She had had sex with Parker for a lot less reason. She knew Lindsey at least cared about her, pampered her, spent more money on her than anyone just wanting a night's fun would do. She was ready...she hoped.

Still, L.A. meant home. It stood for Angel now. Could she relax enough to enjoy it? The moment Lindsey opened the door to his home and helped her in with her luggage, she knew she could. His eyes were soft with concern over her recent ordeal. Standing in his giant living room, he kissed her gently. "I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad you asked me." She looked around, taking in the plasma tv and a sound system that could probably shake the windows right out. "This place is beautiful."

"Let me show you around."

Lindsey gave her the grand tour of his place. His deep red leather couch looked utterly inviting. His hand paused on the final room, his bedroom. She reached down and turned the knob with him, smiling warmly. The room was still expansive and utterly masculine. His scent clung to it subtly. She looked at the big bed, feeling a little gooey inside. She turned and kissed him, not wanting to wait any longer, not wanting time to think about not doing this.

His hands closed around her waist. Buffy's fingers tore at his shirt. He broke the kiss. "Are you sure, Buffy?"

She nipped his Adam's apple. "Never surer."

Lindsey guided her back as he eased her shirt off over her head. Buffy took off her own bra as he fought with his belt. They tumbled onto the soft mattress, fingers, lips, tongues and toes all exploring and probing. He reminded her more of Angel in his skill than she wanted to think about. She shoved those thoughts aside and gave herself over to her far more experienced lover.

Buffy tapped her toes in time to Oz and Lindsey's guitar playing. They had been doing some country with Lindsey leading and now they were onto classic rock with Oz blazing the trail. Willow and Ainsley sat with her, just as thrilled to be listening in and relaxing now that the spate of mid-terms were over. 

Buffy scowled when her phone rang. "Hi? Oh, Giles, this isn't the best...what? Right now? No, I'm sure it's important. I'll be right there." Buffy hung up. "Sorry guys, a little unexpected business. I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep jamming." Buffy leaned over Lindsey's guitar and kissed him.

She ran all the way to Giles' apartment, with every intention of making him drive her back so she wouldn't miss much. Lindsey would have to go back to L.A. tomorrow. Giles' sober expression shouldn't have caught her by surprise but it did. He always looked at least a little grim. Something bad had happened, she just knew it. "What's up, Giles?"

"Sit down Buffy." He indicated the couch. "We need to talk."

She flopped down, her lips twisting into a scowl. "I don't like the sound of that."

Giles sat opposite her, looking more parental than Watchery. "I just got off the phone with Angel."

Buffy's nose wrinkled. Had Giles told Angel about Lindsey? He had no right to do that if he had. "Angel? Why did you call him?"

Giles' lips pinched as if annoyed she'd even suggest that he had interfered. "Cordelia made him call me."

"Cordy?" Buffy's brow creased.

"She was haranguing him and some poor bloke named Doyle into asking me about an Amphisbaena that was eating surfers," he said as if that explained everything.

She tapped her toes impatiently. "A what?"

"Amphisbaena, it means it goes both ways. It's a sea serpent with heads at either end, and, if you cut it up, the parts rejoined. They needed to know how to kill it," Giles explained, not warming to the subject like he usually did. "That's not the important thing. What Angel had to tell me about Wolfram and Hart is."

"You didn't tell him I was dating Lindsey, did you?" Buffy asked, hurt.

"No, of course not, but you need to hear this, Buffy so please, just let me say it. It's hard enough," Giles scolded and she settled back. "Wolfram and Hart are Angel's enemy, Buffy. They're an evil law firm who represent demons and killers and dark mages. They were the ones to summon up the Amphisbaena because it has magical powers they wanted, which is how Wolfram and Hart came up during the conversation. They've made a mission out of destroying Angel because he keeps getting in their way. Cordelia piped up with how one of their vampire clients tried to kill her. Lindsey was that vampire's lawyer. He and another lawyer named Lilah are the ones out to destroy Angel." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's personal."

Buffy shook her head slowly, feeling her eyes tearing up. This couldn't be real. "No, that's not true."

"Cordelia and Angel have no reason to lie, Buffy. They have no idea you're involved with Lindsey." Giles said softly. "There's a very good chance Lindsey's here because of Angel. He could be trying to get to Angel through you."

"No." Buffy's lips trembled as she jumped to her feet. She wanted to run but couldn't move. How could she have such horrible luck with men? What was something fundamentally wrong with every guy she chose?

Giles got up and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"It's not fair." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Ford, Angel, Parker and now Lindsey, it wasn't fair. "I really cared about him, Giles."

"I know. And we don't know his side yet, but Buffy, from what they told me, it can't be good." Giles stroked her hair.

Buffy took a step back, wiping her eyes. "He knows, Giles. I told him about being a Slayer, about Angel. How stupid could I be?" She wanted to punch something but clamped down on her anger.

"There's nothing foolish about letting your heart lead, Buffy. I wish you hadn't said anything, of course, but it cannot be undone now," Giles said.

"He's so going to regret this."

Buffy stormed out and raced back to the college. The music had stopped and her friends were having pizza when she burst into her room. She grabbed Lindsey around the throat and hauled him up, one-handed. His blue eyes widened in shock as he clutched her wrist, trying to break her hold.

"Buffy, what?" Willow cried.

"Let my brother go!" Ainsley jumped up, pulling on Buffy's arm. Buffy sat her down with one shove as she forced Lindsey back against the wall.

"You've been playing me," Buffy snarled, rapping him harder against the wall.

"I don't..." he gurgled around her strangle hold.

"Don't lie. You work for Wolfram and Hart. I knew that. What I didn't know was you represent people like the serial killers stalking this campus, people like Spike and Angel. And speaking of my ex, you've been out to destroy him."

"What?" Willow tensed at Buffy's elbow, looking ready to hit the lawyer herself. Even Oz seemed furious enough to do something physical.

"So was any of this real, Lindsey or was I just a way to get to Angel?" Buffy rapped his head off the wall and let him go.

Lindsey gasped, rubbing at his already bruising throat. "Buffy, it's not..."

"Don't lie to her," Oz said, his voice as close to angry as Buffy had ever heard it.

"This isn't what I wanted," Lindsey said, softly. He wouldn't look at any of them.

"Brother, what did you do?" Ainsley's voice cracked with emotion. Her fingers curled into fists.

Lindsey's eyes turned to flint. "My job. Yes, I was sent here to gather intel on Angel from Buffy." He reached out to the Slayer. "It went too far. I never intended to fall for you."

"But let me guess, you did anyhow and you really care about me," Buffy jeered, batting his hand away.

"Something like that." Lindsey wilted. "I'm sorry."

"No, but you will be." Buffy headed for her door. "When I get back, you'd better be gone."

She stormed out, letting her tears fall as she ran aimlessly around the campus grounds.


	6. Danger

CHAPTER SIX

Lindsey stared at her friends and his sister, wanting to find a hole and fall into it, preferably before Buffy's friends murdered him.

"I can't believe you, Lindsey. That is the scummiest thing I've ever heard of," Ainsley said. He had never seen such a look in his kid's sister's eyes. She was the scariest thing in the room.

"You'd better get out of here," Willow said, her body trembling with rage. "Come on, Oz. We need to keep up with Buffy, make sure nothing happens to her."

"Need help getting your shit together?" Ainsley asked as Oz and Willow disappeared. The heat of her gaze nearly ignited his clothing.

"No," Lindsey growled, not looking at his sister. He couldn't bear her fury.

"Good." Ainsley kicked him square in the groin with her pointy cowboy booted foot. "That's for Buffy."

Lindsey lay on the floor gasping as his sister stalked out. He heard her call out, "Willow, Oz, wait, I'll go with you." Maybe he could just die now.

It was dark when Buffy got back to her dorm. She wasn't expecting Lindsey to still be sitting at her desk. He had one of her towels wadded up in his lap as he sat there sprawl-legged. "I thought I told you to be gone."

His blue eyes remained furtive as he said, "I wanted a chance to explain while we were alone."

"You actually have an explanation for why you work for an evil law firm that helps demons and hurts good people and why you thought it would be a lark to seduce me into helping you take down Angel?" Buffy leaned on the doorjamb, waiting to hear this. She had heard a lot of rationalizations in her short life and she was expecting this one to top them all.

Lindsey put the towel on the desk. Buffy saw it had an ice bag in it.

"Which one kicked you in the nuts?" She knew she shouldn't enjoy that fact so much.

He grimaced. "My sister."

"Good for her. Now, get out if you can walk." She stabbed a finger out the door.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Buffy. But you're right, I knew what I was doing was wrong and there was nothing I could do about it once I started caring about you. I should have taken those feelings, kept them to myself, and just broken it off with you before it went too far. That would have been the right thing to do but it's been a very long time since I've done that, that I've forgotten how," Lindsey said, struggling to his feet.

She believed him and hated him for it. "That's probably the first true thing you've ever told me."

"No, the first true things were that you're beautiful, that I care about you and that I loved the time we spent together," he shot back.

Why was he making this so hard? She just wanted him gone before her heart bled more. "Wonderful. Fine. That's the first true thing. Now, what are you waiting for? Get out now and maybe I won't tell Angel how you played us both. It'll hurt him hearing about it but I know he still cares enough to come tear you apart." Buffy gave him her best grim look, having no real idea what Angel would do.

Lindsey's eyes widened, his breathing quickened. She saw the worry he felt at that idea. "I'm going."

Before Lindsey could go Oz stumbled in. A cut gushed blood down his face as his body trembled. "She's got them."

"Who has who?" Buffy asked, going for a towel to clean his wound.

Oz collapsed on Willow's bed. "She had a taser. Hurts. The pagan killer has Willow and Ainsley."

Buffy dropped the towel. "What?"

"She has my sister?" Lindsey roared.

Oz nodded. "She was muttering biblical passages. She put them both in a van."

"Where?" Buffy checked Oz's cut scalp.

He pushed her hand away. "I'll show you."

"If they're in a van, we'll never be able to find them," Lindsey said, his face dead white. "God…Ainsley. My sister can't die like that."

"We'll track them," Oz said, staggering back up to his feet.

"How?" Lindsey asked, desperation in his voice.

"Oz is a werewolf." Buffy opened her footlocker. "Pick your weapons."

"Are you sure they're here?" Lindsey's fingers clenched around his crossbow. He could barely think. If they were too late, if his sister died because she had been out trying to find Buffy after the wreckage he had wrought, he'd never forgive himself.

"They're here," Buffy said. "I can hear the woman."

Lindsey looked to her to take the lead. He knew what a Slayer was capable of doing. She was born for this sort of battle and he had no qualms about giving up control to her. Buffy crept forward on the loamy ground. Oz had tracked the van into the woods. The police had never found the killing grounds for the other victims, their bodies having been dumped elsewhere.

Oz cocked his head. "What is she singing?"

"Sounds like _I Let the Bible be my Roadmap_," Lindsey said and they looked at him. "My father was big into taking us to church on Sundays, had us in the choir. Probably why I'm a demon lawyer and my sister's a witch, too much damn church."

Oz's nostril's flared. "I don't smell any blood."

"Good." Buffy took the direct approach and stepped into the clearing. Willow and Ainsley were bound hand and foot with duct tape, propped up against the tree. A Coleman lantern tossed a yellow-white cast over the trees and underbrush, giving everything an eerie feel.

Lindsey saw the woman, holding a Bowie knife to his sister's throat. She was so unassuming, thirty-something, mousy brown hair, roundish build. No wonder the cops hadn't found her, or Buffy either. Everyone expected serial killers to be male, not to look like a Girl Scout leader.

"Time to let them go," Buffy said, a knife of her own in hand.

The woman looked up, startled, the edge of her blade biting into Ainsley's throat.

Lindsey nearly shot the knife-wielding woman in panic but he saw the cut was shallow. He knew the kick a crossbow had. It could go through the woman and into his sister at this angle. "You aren't going to get away with this." At least his voice didn't betray his emotions.

She made a sound that could have been a laugh or a water pipe gurgling. "You can't stop me. The sorceresses have to be punished. Too many people forgetting God's word. It can't go on."

"We're not letting you hurt anyone," Buffy said, inching forward. She stopped as the woman pressed the blade harder against Ainsley's throat. The girl wept and cried behind the silvery strip of duct tape over her mouth.

"Think you can get to me before I kill her?" The lady smiled. "Why would you want to stop me? God wants witches to die."

"My sister isn't a witch," Lindsey said.

"And Willow's Jewish," Buffy added.

The woman's face twisted in hate. "Lies. I know where their hearts are and they'll pay for their deviltry."

"Not this time," Lindsey said and leaned closer to Buffy as he leveled his crossbow. "Be ready," he whispered.

"You won't shoot me." The woman tilted her chin up. "You know I'm right. I always do what the Bible tells me."

"Even the stuff that contradicts the other stuff?" Lindsey asked, keeping her focused on the cross bow he held in his left hand. "Or how about the part in Deuteronomy, where it says to kill rape victims because they didn't cry out for help? Should we do that? Or the part about selling our daughters in slavery. Don't you find most of Leviticus cruel?"

"You shut up!" The woman took the knife away from Ainsley's throat and pointed it at him.

Buffy was moving even as Lindsey thrust out his right hand and shouted, "_Alzata!"_

A pale blue wave of force rippled between him and the insane woman, knocking her down. Ainsley was buffeted by it but given the alternatives, he'd settle for having a bruised sister any day. Buffy was on the woman, knocking her out with one blow. Oz raced to Willow's side as Lindsey dropped his crossbow and tore his shirt off over his head. He pressed it to his sister's bleeding neck. The wound was bloody but shallow and for the first time in a very long time he was thanking God for something.

Buffy dialed 911, reported the incident then put a hand on his shoulder as he peeled away the duct tape over Ainsley's mouth. "Is she all right?"

Lindsey nodded as Buffy stooped down and cut the duct tape binding Ainsley's arms and legs. Oz was already through Willow's bonds. "She'll be okay. Shhh, Ainsley, it's over," he said, rocking his weeping sister.

"No wonder you didn't even blink when I told you about being a Slayer." Buffy nodded at the fallen woman.

"You know magic," Ainsley whispered, her voice filled with surprise.

"Some. A few incantations, mostly protective and something for knocking my clients down if need be," Lindsey said, wryly. "Don't talk, Ainsley, just let your throat rest. It's not deep but you need to just lie still for me." He looked up at Buffy. "Thank you for stopping her."

"I was about to say the same thing," Buffy said and went to Willow's side.

Lindsey turned his attention back to his sister, shaking now with the realization of how close he came to losing her.

Buffy watched Willow and Oz wolfing down a tube of raw cookie dough. Willow had gotten over her fear of nearly dying at the hands of Ms. Armstrong, and was well into being furious. Xander and Giles had been called and apprised of what had happened and the roommates were expecting visits from at least one of the men if not both.

"Lindsey might be as big a poop-head as Parker but I'm kinda glad he was there," Willow said. "Not that you couldn't have saved us without him."

"Doubtless," Oz said then popped a wad of chocolate chip dough into his mouth.

Buffy lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling trying not to think about it. It had been all in all a horrible day, close up there with some of her other memorable horrible days. She was still angry with herself for letting Lindsey trick her, for liking him way too much, for getting hurt again. What was wrong with her? Someone knocked on the door and Buffy rolled to her feet to answer it. "Probably Xander."

Instead, Lindsey stood there.

"What do you want?" Buffy barred the door with her body.

He pointed inside. "My guitar then I'll be gone, just like you wanted."

"How's your sister?" Willow asked in spite of herself.

"The plastic surgeon put in a few stitches and she's spending the night in the hospital but she'll be fine. I'm going back there now," Lindsey said with relief. "Thanks for asking."

Buffy shoved his guitar case at him. "Good, go."

Lindsey gnawed his lower lip. "I know you don't believe me, Buffy, but I am sorry for how this all turned out."

"Don't care how you feel right now." She pushed him back into the hallway. "You lied to me. You only wanted me for information on Angel. That's the only reason you're here."

"No, the reason I'm here was to get my sister to move off the Hellmouth. She's ready to do that now. I'll be paying for her to start school at a different college next semester. You were an after- thought my bosses had. And I'm not making excuses for doing my job or for what I did to you. There is no excuse." He dropped his gaze. "But I can apologize. I know you won't accept it but I am sorry. I did care about you, more than I should have, more than I wanted to. You got to me. You are not the only wreckage I'm leaving behind."

"So long as you're leaving." Buffy pointed down the hall, trying not to cry. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction. "You can't take back what you did, Lindsey. I can't forgive it. You used me and would have kept on using me for whatever evil purpose your law firm has. I was starting to really love you. I can't believe I could love someone so evil," she said, lying to anyone in earshot. She had loved Angel even as Angelus. Lindsey couldn't come close to that evil.

He shook his head. "I'm not an evil man, Buffy, just a trapped one. I had no idea what I was signing up for when I signed my contract with Wolfram and Hart. By the time the blinders came off it was way too late."

"So walk away."

"You sound like my sister," Lindsey said. "There is no walking away from them. Even if I were to leave today, all they'd need to do is kill me."

"You'd be free," Buffy said as the phone started ringing. She heard Oz pick it up.

Lindsey smiled sadly. "No, actually I wouldn't. My contract goes beyond death."

Buffy shuddered at that. How could he have taken such a deal? Was he that greedy? That damaged?

"It's a little too late for me, Buffy, and I knew that going into this relationship. I should never have even tried to get involved with you." The sorrow in his eyes told her a story she didn't want to hear.

Oz poked his head out the door. "That was Giles. Ms Armstrong was just killed in the jail by persons unknown."

Buffy looked at the little werewolf then back at Lindsey, her mouth open. Armstrong probably deserved to die for all the lives she had taken but Buffy wasn't expecting this. "You had something to do with it, didn't you, Lindsey." Her voice shook. Had he ordered a murder? Was he as evil as Angelus? Could she have been any more blind?

"Prove it." His eyes flashed blue fire. "Wolfram and Hart has a very long reach, Buffy. Armstrong nearly killed my sister but I didn't order this. I don't think I'll be doing much mourning for a serial killer. Goodbye, Buffy. Wish things could have been different."

Not believing he was entirely innocent, Buffy watched him walk away, a few tears running along the curve of her nose. She wiped them away as she went back into her room and flopped down on her bed. Willow got up and sat with her, putting her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"I just have the worst taste in men," Buffy moaned.

"Dough?" Oz wiggled the half empty tube.

Buffy made a brittle laugh. "Yeah."

Oz winged her the chocolate chip tube and Buffy broke off a hunk. It would take more than cookie dough to ease Lindsey's betrayal but at least it would keep her from running after him to give him another chance to prove he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. For now, that would have to do.

Requirements

Requests: Willow and Oz, violence

Restrictions: Angel cannot be a villain, not too much smut.


End file.
